Happily Ever After
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: A strange series of murders might catch Sherlock off guard, but someone can help with that. Is there another consulting detective in the making? Implied Sherlolly sort of


The cab pulled up to the crime scene and Sherlock and John stepped out. Sally Donovan reluctantly lifted up the tape with the usual comment.

"What have we got, Lestrade?" Sherlock asked.

"Female. Thirty-three years old. We think it was poison, but we'll have a toxicology report to confirm that. Our murderer is a strange one though." Lestrade replied.

"What makes you sure it's poison?" John inquired.

"Look for yourselves." Lestrade said.

The woman had black hair and her skin was pale. In her hand was an apple with a bite taken out of it.

"A poison apple." John said. "This is bloody Snow White." John said.

"John, don't be ridiculous. Just because there is an apple doesn't mean it was poisoned." Sherlock said. "Molly will test the apple for you if it would make you happy."

"It would." John replied.

At the morgue, Molly came back with the reports.

"Okay. The apple was in fact poisoned and it matches the poison in the victim's system." She said.

"I told you, Sherlock." John gloated.

"Yes, yes. That doesn't explain why. It doesn't mean anything unless we know why." Sherlock said.

"Maybe the killer likes Snow White." John suggested.

Sherlock was at Baker Street trying to piece together the case. John decided not to say a word.

"Boys, the Detective Inspector is here." Mrs. Hudson said.

"There's another body." He said.

This woman was blonde and in her mid-twenties. Unlike the other woman, this one had strangulation marks on her neck. She had been strangled with long blonde hair extensions.

"Look at that. Rapunzel." John remarked.

"What does this mean?" Sherlock mumbled.

"Perhaps we are dealing with a killer with a fairy tale fetish." John suggested.

"There is no trace back to the killer. Not a single mistake which can only mean one thing." Sherlock said.

"And what is that?"

"This murderer knows what they are doing. We are not looking for any old killer looking for revenge or money. We are looking for someone out to kill. For the fun of it." Sherlock explained.

"That's just sick." Lestrade said.

"Come along, John. There must be some clue." Sherlock began walking away.

"Where are we going?" John inquired.

"We are going to see Molly. The bodies have to have something in common."

"I've looked the bodies all over, but I can't seem to find anything." Molly told them.

"There has to be a mistake. There is no such thing as a perfect murder." Sherlock growled.

"Sherlock, there is another body." John said.

This was a young woman around the same age as the other two victims. She had on a sweat suit and one tennis shoe. The other foot held a glass slipper.

"Cinderella." That was all John said about it.

"She was jogging when she was attacked. The murderer took her other shoe. We find the shoe we find our murderer. But, oh, Houston we have a mistake." Sherlock explained excitedly. "Look at the glass slipper. A finger print just slightly out of sight. Run a check and we have found our killer."

"Brilliant." John murmured.

Sherlock stopped. "John, what are the ages of the victims? Roughly."

"About thirty-one to thirty-three. Why?" John inquired.

"Our killer is going after young, beautiful women in their early thirties. All the victims have been within a ten mile radius of St. Bart's Hospital. John, we need to go to Bart's right now." Sherlock ran away from the scene.

"What? Sherlock, what is the rush?" John asked while chasing the detective.

"Molly is thirty-two years old. She's pretty, smart, and very pleasing to look at. She could be the next victim." Sherlock replied.

"Okay. Wait, did you just call Molly pretty?" John smiled.

"Yes, but that is not the priority here." Sherlock said.

They got a cab and arrived at Bart's. Sherlock ran all the way to the morgue. He enveloped Molly in a hug.

"Sherlock, what is wrong with you? Why are you so affectionate? I thought you only showed me couply affection when nobody was around." Molly asked concerned.

"There is a serial killer targeting beautiful women in this area. I just needed to make sure you were okay." Sherlock replied.

Molly saw John standing to the side slack-jawed and in gaping.

"I guess our secret relationship is out." Molly said.

"Molly, it was going to come out eventually. Just be glad Mary wasn't the first." Sherlock said.

"I'm glad you came by though. I decided to examine the bodies further and discovered something." Molly said.

"Do go on, Doctor Hooper." Sherlock encouraged.

Molly pulled the sheet off of the three women.

"Look at the right arm of each woman." Molly said.

"There are puncture wounds on each one." John said.

"Exactly." Molly smiled. "Which means, Sherlock?"

"It appears our women were avid drug users. If we find every drug den in the area we should find our killer." Sherlock replied.

"It could be that these victims owed a debt to a dealer or something like that, so our murderer killed them since they would not pay. Have you learned anything about these victims? It might give you some insight as to who would target these specific women and why." Molly explained.

Sherlock gave her a chaste kiss. "Brilliant deduction, Molly! You are on your way to becoming the second only consulting detective."

"Thank you. Now, go solve a murder for me, Sherlock Holmes." Molly said.

Sherlock pulled out his phone once he and John were in a cab.

"Lestrade, I need you to get me all the information you can on our three victims. I have reason to believe our murderer is a drug user seeking revenge." He said.

"I thought you said it wasn't for revenge." Lestrade said.

"I always miss something." Sherlock said. "When you've gotten the information, come to Baker Street. And be quick about it." He hung up.

"So, you and Molly, eh?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

"I guess I should say that it's about bloody time, mate." John said.

"Shut up, John. There are more important things to be thinking about. Like a murderer."

Back at Baker Street, Sherlock was staring at the wall. He had put up pictures and locations on the wall.

"According to Scotland Yard, our first victim was Amelia Carlson. She worked in business and had a high paying job at the bank." John said.

"Second victim?" Sherlock asked.

"Lucile Martin. Also in business."

"And the third?"

"Jessica Milton. Business woman."

"Where did you say they were employed?" Sherlock inquired.

"At- oh, Sherlock they work in the same bank with the same employer." John said in surprise.

"Molly was right. Now, to figure out why they were murdered. It was obviously their boss who did it" Sherlock replied. "We need to speak to him."

"I don't think he'll talk to you." John said.

"I am not going to talk to him. I'm sending my best man on to it." Sherlock said.

"Thanks, Sherlock."

"Not you. Molly. She will not be suspected." Sherlock said.

"Oh."

Molly entered the bank owner's office.

"Miss Hooper. I heard you had to speak with me about something urgent."

"Yes, Mr. Travers. I am here to speak with you on behalf of the British Government. I know what you did. Don't think I don't. I'm here to confidentially speak with you about it." Molly said.

Mr. Travers' face went white. "You- you know?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I didn't think anyone would figure out I embezzled the money. I thought I hid it well."

"By killing three women who knew your secret. I would say that you probably blackmailed them about their respective drug habits, and they still were going to turn you in, so you killed them."

"How on earth did you know that?" Mr. Travers asked.

"Because you didn't cover your tracks well enough." Sherlock said, coming in with Lestrade and John with him. "You are clever, Mr. Travers, but not clever enough to stump me. Detective Inspector, he's all yours."

Sherlock went over to Molly.

"Remind me to never be on the other end of your interrogation. How did you figure it out?"

"You don't work around Sherlock Holmes and not pick up a few things." Molly smiled.

Sherlock offered his arm. "Shall we, Miss Consulting Detective."

"Oh yes, Mr. Consulting Detective."


End file.
